1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a transistor with reduced hot carrier hot injection effects, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a transistor which has enough overlaps between the lightly doped regions and the gate electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor device technology has continued to advance, and dimensions of semiconductor devices have continued to decrease, several effects which degrade the performance of transistors have become more pronounced.
One of the most significant contributors to device failure is hot carrier injection. Hot carrier injection is an effect where high-energy charges are injected into the gate dielectric of a transistor and may become lodged in the dielectric. Trapped charges tend to accumulate over time and affect the turn-on voltage and drain current of transistors, and may eventually lead to failure of the device. Consequently, there is a need to develop a transistor with reduced hot carrier injection effect.